


Sully teaches Nate how to use a gun.

by NathanDrake



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Nathan Drake - Freeform, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanDrake/pseuds/NathanDrake
Summary: Sully teaches a 15 year old Drake how to shoot a weapon.





	Sully teaches Nate how to use a gun.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random story I wrote when I was bored. Enjoy

Rolling on his back over an obstacle, he then leapt to his feet and took his gun from his holster, circling the weapon around his index finger before lifting it up and shooting directly in the target. Bullseye. 

"Spot on, kid. But was the dancing part necessary?" Sully's voice cracked through the walkie-talkie attached to the boys holster. 

Nathan smirked before flipping the weapon in his hand and catching it with the other. "You're just jealous of my moves," He retorted, emptying the gun and reloading it one last time to make sure it was empty. "Anymore targets?" The kid asked, narrowing his eyes at the vague silhouette in the distance. Sullivan was a few meters back, watching afar with his binoculars on a hill. He had set up some paper targets around the forest to help Nate with his accuracy. 

"Hmm," He mumbled, leaves rustling in the background. "I can still see a few. One two your left, and another a few steps to your right. You're supposed to be finding the targets by yourself, kid. In a real situation--"

"I'd be able to hear them," Nate sheepishly smiled, scouting his surroundings before putting a new mag in his gun. 

"Cocky," A laugh came from the radio. "Well, go get em boy-o." 

"Alright, later Sully." The kid said before pulling back on his weapon, reloading it. He scouted his surroundings for the next target, and there it was. Sitting in between a tree. He leaned to his side, the way Sully taught him, arched his shoulders forward and aimed his gun at the mark. With his finger barely touching the trigger, he shook his head. "Its a risky shot," He could almost hear Sully tell him. "Get up closer, kid." 

Shuffling his way through the wilderness, he decided to climb up a nearby tree to get a definitive shot on the bullseye. The boy jumped up at a branch and hung himself off the tree like a sloth, aimed his gun with his free hand and blasted the bullseye dead-on. "Did'ja catch that, Sully? Did you see the way I--" Two sudden sharp bolts to the side of his chest made him instinctively hurl up, thus falling off the tree like an egg in a nest. He thumped to the ground in a heap, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"You weren't paying attention," Sully's chuckle trickled down his spine, holding a paintball gun loosely in his arms. "Always pay attention to your surroundings, Nate." 

Nathan felt his shoulders give in as he let his head fall back into the dirt, still trying to catch his breath. "That wasn't apart of the lesson, you just wanted to shoot me!"

"Partly true," Sullivan considered with a grin before lending the boy a hand. "Come on up, kid. You did pretty well for a fifteen year old, I'll give you that." He breathed out as he helped the boy back up to his feet. He was a lot heavier than he looked. 

"Gee, thanks Sully."


End file.
